


Memories Remain

by cassikat



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassikat/pseuds/cassikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories are a double-edged sword.  Intimate memories are worse, especially when you can never see the other person again.  Set post-Doomsday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Remain

**Author's Note:**

> Archival interest story - Memories Remain, originally posted as 2 parts on my writing journal.
> 
> Story originally written Nov 2 & 4, 2006. Which, ironically, makes this both my first posted attempt at the DW universe and my first ever attempt at writing sex, something I'd forgotten until I'd unearthed it. Worthy of being saved for that at the very least. It's also my only Doctor/Rose pairing story at this time. I make no guarantees for the future, but no promises either.
> 
> These days I dislike Rose intensely, and I've got an entire essay somewhere as to why. However, I see no reason to not share what I wrote when I still liked her and believed in the pairing and so, a gift for you the reader. Copied from my writing journal just as it appeared Nov 2 &4, 2006. I'd like to think I've improved as a writer, but I won't edit this until I've settled into a more objective view of Rose.
> 
> Last comment - the only person whom this was shared with at the time recommended a tissue warning. I don't think I'm that good, but still. Tissue warning.

She laid there in his bed, all creamy skin and golden hair fanning out all over the pillow and smiling up at him with that wanton curve to her lips, tip of her tongue caught between her teeth, maddening really. It’s killing him, how slowly his fingers are fumbling with the buttons of his shirt when his trousers had presented no problem whatsoever, and finally he gave up and ripped it off, buttons pinging as they bounced everywhere, making her giggle. He growled and slowly crawled up her from the foot of the bed, dipping his head now and again to nip and lick but never taking his eyes off hers, watching with possessive pleasure how her eyes slipped half-closed, how her lips parted as she whispered “my Doctor,” and taking delight in how the slightest brush of just his chin against her inner thigh made her quiver and moan and spread her legs further open for him.  
  
 _…in the dark his head tossed from one side to the other, an entirely unconscious attempt to escape…_  
  
He hadn’t paused where she’d wanted him to, planting feathery kisses all around her nether lips while he drowned in the scent of her arousal, tempting him to give in, to refresh his memory of the taste of her and take the easy way of making her scream, but he moved onward and upward at last while she growled this time. A cheeky grin flashed teasingly for a moment before he resumed his torturous ascent, licking and kissing the smooth slight curve of her belly before dipping his tongue into her navel, tasting sweat and the unique flavor that was his Rose. Higher ground yet is his goal though, and he laved an unbroken path from navel to the valley between her sweet breasts, eyes still locked to hers. More kisses now, less flicker of his oh-so-clever tongue as he traced a spiral around her breast, hand sneaking up to mirror his passage on the other; the spiral tightened and became circles danced about her nipples with tongue and finger, rolling her nipple in his teeth and a gentle pinch as her head pitched backward, needy moans and half-coherent pleas escaping.  
  
 _…incoherent mumbles and the susurrus of sheets disturbed by a restless body break the black silence…_  
  
“…Doctor…please…now…” She pleaded, he launched forward, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss, tongue darting inside her mouth as he thrust into her, muffling her cry and his needy moan in the caverns of their mouths, tongues twining and dancing as he withdrew and thrust into her again, her hips rising to meet him. Her hands rose, nails scraping his scalp, trailing pleasure/pain down his back as her legs twined around his hips, thrusting and writhing and melting and gasping, electric heat rising and drowning out all thought and yet still he watched her, head thrashing on the pillow and her cries of pleasure joining his in a melody to which they danced the oldest dance in the Universe. Climax like lightning strike, the end of the dance, stiffening her and spasming him within her as they screamed together, riding a brief eternity of bliss as they collapsed together, energy spent. Breathing heavily he rolled them to the side, still within her for the moment and she looked at him and oh, the heavenly sleepy smile as she reached up and stroked his cheek, tracing his smile as she whispered, “My Doctor.” His fingers carded her hair as he nuzzled a gentle kiss to swollen lips, whispering “My Rose” as sleep opened gentle arms to usher the lovers into dreams.  
  
 _…a cry shattered what remained of the silence as he bolted upright in bed, knowing from the moment he awoke that he was alone, had been alone, naught but dreams keeping him company. Again. Grief crashed down on him, an inescapable wave, and two tears trickled down his cheeks as he moaned, wordless in his agony. Rose, his Rose is gone, locked away behind an impenetrable dimensional wall, and though memories are all he can hold to, they slice at him scalpel-fine, shredding him to nothingness every night._  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *    
  
  
   
Buttons went flying, and she couldn’t restrain the giggle at them, at him for being so frustrated by something so simple. Amusement faded as he got primal, that growl resonating deep in her belly, and his mesmerizing slow ascent stoking the slow fires. Tongue and teeth and strange spots and who knew just below her knee could feel like that? Breathy whisper, “my Doctor,” and stubble against soft skin, legs parting like water, watching his every move, wanting to touch but she’d promised not yet. More tongue, circles drawn and nipped and chased ever closer to center as she moaned, begging without words for more.  
  
 _…a pillow was clutched tight, desperate hands clenched rigidly in the softness…_  
  
Frustration matched the rising fire, cool lips, cool tongue and slightly warmer breath everywhere but where she aches and needs for him to touch. Watching him teasing through half-closed eyes, teasing, always teasing, keeping up hope till he moved on, cheeky grin meeting her growl and oh his tongue again finding nerves to set ablaze where least expected. Cool hand smoothing the skin between hip and breast as he slowly, maddeningly licked nonstop to her chest, pausing to feel her heart beating so fast before moving again. So slow but protests are no good, just watching him trace his spirals round her breasts, soft moans escaping on panting breaths, losing sight of him as he so-gently bites and pinches and her head falls back, pleading with no coherence for more, always more.  
  
 _…starlight limned her sheet-covered body as she rolled, burying her face in the pillow still clenched in aching hands…_  
  
“…Doctor…please…now…” Like predator to prey he launched himself, cool mouth claiming her hot lips, cool tongue darting in to play with hers as he buried himself within her, all their noises muffled by hungry kisses, tongues mocking the thrust and play below. She ran her fingers through his hair at last, scraping nails against his scalp as he broke the kiss so she could breathe, legs rising of their own to wrap around his hips, pulling her to him, him to her, nails scraping down his back as their voices blended in a duet of pleasure, and yes he dances. They dance together, every move, every heartbeat pushing blazing fires higher and higher, climax exploding like novae bursting pleasure through every nerve, screaming their pleasure to the Universe as she stiffens and he spasms, an eternity of bliss measured in moments of collapse. Energy spent, she let him roll them to the side, he still inside her by lucky chance. Snuggling in, she stroked his cheek with a sleepy smile, one only he ever sees. “My Doctor.” And she sighed in contentment as he carded her hair and kissed her, falling asleep as his whisper of “My Rose,” filled her ears.  
  
 _…tears glimmered in the soft light of the stars as she curled around the pillow now in her empty, lonely bed, grieving in silence to not wake anyone. Separated by more than distance, more than time, she can hold only memories of what was though they stab deep in her heart at every moment._


End file.
